Jin (Shinto)
'First Name' Jin 'Last Name' Son 'IMVU Name' JinzoningenJu 'Nicknames' (Does your god call you someting else of the sort? ) 'Age' 18 'Gender' (Male) 'Height' (5'9.) 'Weigh' ( 157. ) 'God of Fate' Tsukuyomi -fake- 'Fighting Style' Moon Style Powers Hydrokinesis: Hydrokinesis is the paranormal psychic ability to control and manipulate the movement of liquid water using the power of the mind. Hydrokinetics are shown to be able to control, manipulate and alter the molecular state of water, being able to manipulate the surrounding water in the atmosphere, freeze water, or even make really thick clouds of mist, steam or fog. Space–Time Ninjutsu (時空間忍術, Jikūkan Ninjutsu; English TV"Teleportation Ninjutsu" or "Transportation Techniques"; Literally meaning "Time–Space Ninja Techniques")[1] are techniques that allow the users to manipulate the space–time continuum. By manipulating a specific point of space, the user can warp anything targeted into a dimensional void and teleport it to another location instantaneously. Gravity:User can bend gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, causing objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”), flattening objects, and generating miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. They can repel and attract matter and energy regardless of its mass or move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis. Sleep Manipulation:Users of this ability can induce sleep in themselves or in others, including dreams, daydreams and nightmares. They can manipulate sleep patterns and induce instantaneous sleep on biotic subjects, or to induce perpetual insomnia, remove the need to sleep or make them dreadfully tired all the time. The user can also cause a subject to sleep forever in a comatose-like state and can even determine how deep a sleep is or how long a person or people have been sleeping. Magnetokinesis: Jin can manipulate an entire planet's electromagnetic field though this is a task that requires great effort on his part. Magneto has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with apocalyptic floods and continent shaking earthquakes. The God once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. It is unclear whether Magneto's power is psionic or purely physiological in nature. 'Abilites' GodTransformation: In this form once Jin has been taken over by the God of the moon he has absoluty no control or morals restraints on killing people. He calls it his calling to slaughter and make his opponents death as painful as possible. Which is why in this state Jin instanity grows through each second he is in battle, but that dosnt stop him from being smart on the battle field. In most cases Jin plays the fool and then attacks trying to out wit his opponent. Also in this state Jin's hair turns sliver as his build increases from what it was before making wings extract from his back as his face becomes pure and beauiful all thanks to the moon. Allies/Enemies ( This is mainly for enemy or rival gods. Also the god your affiliated with may also be married. ) Allied with ( Are they allied with the emporor and the Elites, or the Rebels with the legion.)) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Category:Shinto